callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Delta Force
The 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta, also known as Delta Force or Delta, is the U.S. Army's elite counter-terrorism/special operations unit. Delta Force appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. In the game, the player assumes the role of Derek "Frost" Westbrook, a Delta operator, while fighting through the streets of New York, France and Germany. They are also one of the multiplayer factions with Overlord being their announcer. Delta Teams *Tier 1 Alpha Unit **Team Metal **Team Anvil **Team Granite **Team Onyx **Team Viking *C Squadron *Desert One Notable Delta operators *Derek "Frost" Westbrook *Sandman (K.I.A.) *Truck (K.I.A.) *Grinch (K.I.A.) *Granite Leader (K.I.A.) *Grizzly *Thumper *Gator *McCoy (K.I.A) Generated Names *Angel *Apex *Archer *Avatar *Bearcat *Bishop *Blackhawk *Boomer *Boxer *Boyle *Bull *Canine *Chemist *Chemo *Cherub *Coma *Chino *Coffin *Cyclops *Cypher *Doc *Druid *Exxon *Firefly *Foxtrot *Frolic *Gator *Hammer *Hannibal *Hazard *Hitman *Jayhawk *Jester *Justice *Klepto *Kojak *Langley *Longland *Mamba *Midnight *Munson *Neon *Neptune *Nomad *Ogre *Ozone *Patron *Peasant *Pharaoh *Pieces *Poet *Porter *Preacher *Prophet *Raptor *Reaper *Redcell *Roadie *Robot *Rocket *Rooster *Sparrow *Taco *Trojan *Twister *Undertone *Utah *Whiskey *Worm *Yankee *Zero Equipment Handguns *Desert Eagle (seen dual-wielded by Grinch) *Five Seven *USP .45 *M9 *P99 Assault Rifles *M4A1 *ACR 6.8 *M16A4 *SCAR-L *MK14 Submachine Guns *MP5 *MP7 *P90 Light Machine Guns *L86 LSW *MK46 Sniper Rifles *M14 EBR *MSR *Barrett .50cal Shotguns *AA-12 *KSG-12 *M3 BENELLI * *USAS 12 Launchers *M203 *XM25 *M320 (Mounted on SCAR-L and ACR) *M320 GLM (Seen on Toxic Paradise Special Ops mission Tier 2, wielded by Metal 0-4) *SMAW *Javelin *Stinger Grenades *Frag Grenade *9-Bang *Flashbang *Smoke Grenade *Semtex Vehicles *UH-60 Blackhawk *M1A2 Abrams *Stryker *Humvee *MH-6 Little Bird *AH-64 Apache *MQ-1 Predator *V-22 Osprey *Zodiac *AC-130 *CH-46 Sea Knight *Diver Propulsion Vehicles Multiplayer Maps Bare Load Screen Black Box MW3.jpg|Black Box DomeMW3.jpg|Dome DownturnSmall.jpg|Downturn FallenMW3.jpg|Fallen Bare Load Screen Foundation MW3.jpg|Foundation Bare Load Screen Getaway MW3.jpg|Getaway (Face Off) HardhatMW3.jpg|Hardhat InterchangeMW3.jpg|Interchange Bare Load Screen Liberation MW3.png|Liberation LockdownMW3.jpg|Lockdown Bare Load Screen Lookout MW3.jpg|Lookout (Face Off) Bare Load Screen Oasis MW3.jpg|Oasis OutpostMW3.jpg|Outpost Bare Load Screen Overwatch MW3.jpg|Overwatch Bare Load Screen Terminal MW2.jpg|Terminal (MW3) Gallery Delta MW3.jpg|Sandman running through the streets of New York City. GAZ2975.png|Delta Operators running through the streets of New York City. Delta Soldier MW3.png|A Delta Operative with a ACR 6.8 Delta.JPG|Delta Force logo from Call of Duty ELITE Classes.jpg|Delta Force Classes. Frost aiming M4A1-2 Black Tuesday MW3.jpg MW3 Delta.png|Delta Force Logo on the briefing screen. Downturn-5.jpg|A Delta Force Care Package. Delta Flag.png|A captured Delta Force position in Domination. Delta_force_members_dropping_from_the_MH-6.png|Delta Force members dropping from the Littlebird Delta_soldier_firing_MP5_MW3.jpg|A Delta Force operative firing an MP5. Quotes Battle Dialog Trivia *It appears that multiple Delta Force Units were deployed elsewhere in the world during The Battle of New York, as seen in the intro to Black Tuesday. C Squadron was deployed to Libya and Desert One was deployed to Iraq. *Military author and retired Delta Force Major was one of the consultants for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3.http://www.commandposts.com/2011/11/dalton-fury-on-call-of-duty-and-black-site/ *In multiplayer they always face the Spetsnaz, excluding Black Box and Oasis, where they face the Inner Circle. *It was seen in several screenshots prior to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's release that the Delta Force used the emblem of the U.S. Navy SEALs from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 as a placeholder. *Their multiplayer announcer is Overlord. *All of their missions involve riding a helicopter. *Some Delta Force teams that appear in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 appear to be named after earthly substances, e.g. Granite and Onyx Team. Also, several Delta callsigns are based off the NATO phonetic alphabet, such as Whiskey, Yankee, and Foxtrot. *Their spawn and defeat theme can be heard in "Goalpost", while the victory theme can be heard in "Black Tuesday". *The watches worn by Delta Force members say "Rabbit Time". *All Delta Force operators in MW3 have patches that read "O-POS" seemingly indicating every character has O Positive Blood. * In multiplayer, even if the player's character is African-American, he will still have Caucasian arms in first-person. * In the Discovery Channel series "Secrets of...", their commercial re-uses the Delta Force logo from Modern Warfare 3, along with other logos of special forces units. Videos Delta Force's spawn theme. Delta Force's victory theme. Delta Force's defeat theme. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Factions Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance Factions